nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Magma-Man/PlayStation 4 - My Thoughts
From Nintendo 64, to PlayStation 2, to Xbox 360, it feels good to be back with Sony. Where do I start? I can tell you this, I'm loving my new machine, absolutely loving it. I have been having a great time with it so far, the worst issues being slow download speeds on launch day, but everything cleared up and fast. Hardware! Hardware-wise it's a beauty both inside and out, it so far has done a good job of keeping itself cool, and keeping itself quiet while it runs it's powerful components that out do every other competing console. It's sleek design is great and very appealing for your room decor. Controller! My new favorite controller. Feels very comfortable, and I also love how they actually decided to innovate a bit instead of Nintendo who went all gimmick fest on us and Microsoft who simply aimed for comfort. The touch pad works very well in every game I've played that utilizes it, the speaker is a great effect for things such as audio logs in Shadow Fall, and the light bar... well let's not kid ourselves that's really just for the PSEye. It looks pretty though. The rechargeable batteries are also extremely convenient to the point where I'm astounded Microsoft didn't use them for the X1 controller. Interface! I can't speak for it against X1 but I can tell you I love it alot more then Xbox 360's. Fast, awesome, beautiful, and it keeps everything organized conveniently while still making it look great, unlike X1 and 360 which look God-awful. (in my opinion) I also appreciate little touches such as when you are typing something, the console will guess based on your history what word you are typing, and let you simply click and finish the word. Messaging is great, featuring a text chat-room style set-up that you can also have more then one participant in, that you also can just use voice message for. Party chat has also worked without any issue so far. Also I know X1 has this too but to those of you still with last gen consoles, my God the ability to just go to dashboard with only pausing the game is extremely useful! Also another thing I love, while the Xbox 360 would crash alot and need an instant reboot, I have'' never had to reboot my PS4 from a crash. So far for everything it's detected the crashed, generated a report to send to Sony (or the developers of a game) and fixed it with no hassle other then having to restart the game I was playing, which with something like Killzone that loads up almost instantly isn't much of an issue. Installing Games! I was so worried about this, I didn't want to have to wait forever for my 45GB game to install when I got home with it. I didn't have to, it installed to a playable state in a matter of a minute or two and I was playing campaign just fine while the rest installed in the background. Downloading Patches! Basically it's like Steam now, it just updates what needs to be updated as soon as it does, yay! PlayStation Plus! My God I already see why others called Xbox Live a rip-off, the online has all worked great, including things like the PlayStation store, and I've had minimal lag in the online games I've played. Resogun and Contrast make ''excellent starting free games and I look forward to the game collection growing since I heard PS3 players got to have games like Battlefield 3, XCOM: Enemy Unknown, and Spec Ops: The Line. The free games on Xbox 360 have all been garbage or Halo 3/Defense Grid. I also am not shackled by PSPlus, while I can't play retail games online, free-to-plays are still free, I can still party chat, I can still stream, I can still use party chat, I can still do everything. Really Microsoft? Free-to-Plays! Okay, honestly there is only one good one as of now, Warframe, and yes, it's amazing. *Blacklight: Retribution: Broken piece of trash that even when working is killed by it's free to play model, wrecking alot of the fun of things such as building your own weapon from Blacklight: Tango Down. I'm extremely dissapointed by this one. *Warframe: Absolutely excellent game that uses free to play the way it should be use. Everything about it is fair and the game itself is alot of fun to play, especially with friends. Don't miss out on downloading this title. *DC Universe: Perhaps this kind of game just isn't for me but I find it horrifically clunky and boring. I REALLY can't wait for Planetside 2 to come out. 2,000 player FPS Sci-Fi battles, yes please! Killzone: Shadow Fall! Click here for my full in depth review Final verdict to save you trouble: "An over-all excellent game that may have it's flaws, but I recommend anyone who likes shooters and is getting a PS4 to pick this one up. I feel the full price is worth paying, thanks to a long, solid campaign and really fun multiplayer. The value is further helped by the promise of free map packs from the developers down the line." Over-all! Love it, love it, love it! So happy I jumped in at launch so far, and look forward to many great years of gaming! For all of my pointless thoughts on it, pizza, and System Shock games follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/SubVisser24 Category:Blog posts